Across the Universe
by wasup1212121
Summary: Yugi has been devastated since Atem's departure and can't help but feel alone. However, he won't be away from Atem for too long-not if his friends and family have anything to say about it. Rated M for later chapters.


"Atem!"

Yugi bolted upright, panting frantically and shaking with sobs. His heart raced in his chest and beads of sweat rolled down his face. For nearly two weeks he had been plagued with nightmares, but this one by far was the worst.

He reached down towards his chest to grasp his Millennium puzzle, but once again he realized that his only source of comfort was no longer there. When he defeated Atem in their last duel and thereby granted him entryway back to his homeland, he knew it would be painful, but never in his life did he think it would be this bad. He knew in his heart that Atem couldn't stay with him forever—that would have been completely unfair for the Pharaoh. However, spending the past four years sharing a body with your best friend, only to have him torn away forever, proved that it was more than Yugi could handle.

He felt so empty, so alone, even when surrounded by his friends and his grandfather. Of course they missed Atem as well, but they couldn't imagine what was going on in Yugi's private thoughts.

In a sudden burst of anger, Yugi cried out and punched the wall so hard that he left a crack in it. The pain radiated up his arm, but it was nothing compared to the anguish that he felt in his head.

"Yugi, are you alright?"

His face turned white and he turned his head, seeing his grandpa at his bedroom door.

"S-sorry, grandpa…" Yugi mumbled. "I uh… I had a bad dream."

"Seems to me it was much more than that." Solomon noted, glancing at the dent in the wall. Yugi grimaced.

"I'll go to the hardware store and get some stuff to fix it in the morning—"

"Oh Yugi, I don't care about the wall." He interrupted. "I was young once too, you know. I remember being angry enough to break things even if I didn't mean to. If just lost my best friend, I would have done the same thing."

Yugi gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"That's what this is about, isn't it?" he asked. Yugi nodded.

"I wish that I never could have figured out how to solve the puzzle. None of this would have happened."

Solomon sat on the bed next to his grandson.

"I know that it seems that way, but Yugi, if you hadn't solved that puzzle, many of the good things in your life never would have happened, either." He said. "Why, without solving it, you never would have become friends with Joey or Tristan! I've seen you grow so much over the past four years, and I wouldn't have asked for anything different. Atem will always live on in your memories."

"Memories aren't enough." Yugi choked. "It would have been one thing if he had his own body, but since he had to share mine, it almost feels like an entire half of my soul is just… gone. I don't know if I can do this."

The old man sighed.

"I've definitely lost people I care about in my life, but I have to admit I wouldn't know what to do with myself if I were in your situation, Yugi. To share a body with someone for so long… it's probably one of the most intimate experiences that most people can't ever say they've ever had to deal with. I wish I could think of something that could help you, but I just can't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Yugi said. "I've been keeping this in for a long time… I guess I just needed someone to talk to."

"You can always talk to me." Solomon said. "I don't know how much help I can be, but I'll do my best. But this can't be the end of it all; there has to be _some _way to be able to communicate with Atem—after all, from everything that's been going on all these years, it's definitely made me realize that nothing is impossible."

"I hope you're right." Yugi mumbled. "Thanks, grandpa. And I'm sorry for waking you."

"Don't be sorry. You're a good boy and I'm proud to have you as my grandson."

Yugi smiled, hugging the old man.

"And don't you worry, we'll find a way to reach Atem one way or another."


End file.
